


221b - Three men and a baby

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [411]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disgruntled wife, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Work hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: There are three men in the living room this Thursday morning.





	221b - Three men and a baby

There are three men in the living room this Thursday morning. Two are on the sofa, intertwined like lovers, one is sitting in an armchair, fingers steepled under his chin.

Suddenly the tableau is interrupted by angry steps on the stairs, accompanied by an even angrier wail that only grows louder when the door is slammed open. The two men on the sofa jerk upright in alarm, which causes one of them to gracelessly topple to the floor.

The other one blinks at his wife and wailing daughter and mouths, “Oh shit!”

Molly looks around for the safest place to deposit the baby, decides and drops it on Sherlock’s chest, where little Rose promptly falls asleep.

Then she turns and glares at Greg. “You were supposed to take her this morning. I have plans for my baby-free brunch!”

“I’m sorry, Molly, we’ve been working on this triple murder till four in the morning…”

Molly’s gaze makes it clear that he’d better shut up, if he doesn’t want Baker Street to be the scene of _another_ triple murder.

John gets up from the floor, stumbles into the kitchen (giving the fuming woman a wide berth) and wets two towels, one for his head, one for Greg’s.

Molly snorts, then sweeps out, leaving in her wake three stunned men and a sleeping baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a book with a character having a hangover. Originally one of Sherlock's experiments played a role here, but Rosie wanted to be in it and who am I to deny her that.  
Greg's and Molly's daughter has been named Rosie way before the stupid BBC people named the Watson girl Rosamund...
> 
> Work will be insane for another two weeks and then it should get better! *wheeee*
> 
> .


End file.
